


5. Temperature for the first time

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 아나킨은 어린시절부터 사원에서 자랐습니다.<br/>2. 13살이 될 때까지 선택받지 못합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Temperature for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cano/gifts).



AO Codes #25  
5\. Temperature for the first time (初めての温度)

 

아나킨은 방에서 울고 있었다. 남들 앞에선 하지 못하는 일이었기 때문에 혼자 된 김에 작정하고 울었다. 눈은 부었고 충혈되었으며, 콧물이 꽉 찬 덕분에 입으로 숨을 쉬는 중이다. 이젠 목이 따끔따끔해지고 있었다. 마르고 작은 아이는 손을 뻗어 티슈를 네모로 접었고 팽, 하고 코를 풀었다. 신선한 공기가 밀려 들어왔고, 억울함도 함께 스며든다. 그는 다시 무릎속에 얼굴을 묻고 울기 시작했다.

그의 기억은 사원에서 시작했다. 주변을 분간하고 사람을 구분할 무렵부터 이 곳에 있었다. 매일이 수련의 연속이었다. 조용하고 온화한 마스터들의 가르침 아래 보호받으며 그렇게 자라왔다. 점차 늘어난 포스의 강도에 실시된 미디클로리언 검사로 일약 스타가 되기까지 아나킨 스카이워커의 삶은 제다이의 길. 그 자체였다. (어쩌면) 선택받은 자. (어쩌면) 포스의 산물. (어쩌면) 예언속의 사람. 

the Chosen one

빌어먹을 쵸즌원. 엿이나 먹으라지.

내일이면 13살 생일이다. 아나킨은 곤혹스런 얼굴로 방문한 클래스의 마스터로부터 '저기, 아나킨... 미안하지만-'으로 시작하는 말을 들어야 했다. 자신이 조금 감정적이라는 것 정도는 안다. 때때로 폭력적이고, 거만하고, 스스로를 과신하는 경향이 있다는 것도... 그래, 인정한다. 하지만 그 대단한 '포스의 산물'은 어떤 마스터에게도 선택받지 못했다. 포스는 선택했다는데, 정작 제다이들은 그러지 못한 것이다.

죄다 거짓부렁이었나보지. 얼어죽을 쵸즌원.

아나킨은 정든 방안을 둘러보았다. 좁고, 아늑한 곳. 구석에- 아니, 온갖 곳에 기계부속이 쌓여있지만, 자신에겐 소중한 공간이었다. 스스로의 능력은 농장에서 사용될만한 종류의 것이 아니었다. 자신은 제다이가 되어야했다. 당연히 그럴거라 생각했다. 한 번도 의심한 적이 없었다.

'내일 반도미어행 셔틀을 타야해. 준비할 수 있겠니?'

검은 눈동자에 담긴 동정과 미안함에 아나킨은 힘껏 주먹을 말아쥐었었다. 울지 않으려 어금니를 꽉 물었었다. 하지만 목소리를 꺼낼 순 없었다. 흔들리는 자신의 음성에, 눈물이 터져버릴 것 같아서. 그래서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 아나킨의 갈색 머리칼을 가만히 쓰다듬어주고는 '아침 9시야. 식사 후 동쪽 플랫폼에 가면 된단다.' 라고 말하곤 떠났다. 묻고 싶었다. 왜 나는 안되는 거냐고. 내가 그렇게 부족한 영링이었냐고.

손등으로 눈물을 훔쳤지만 다시 흘러나와 손바닥을 펴 닦았다. 이미 물기로 축축한 그것은 그닥 효용을 발휘하지 못했고, 흰색 튜닉 자락을 끌어 얼굴을 눌렀다. 너무 울어 긴장된 목이 아팠다. 머리도 아프다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 물 컵에 손을 뻗는데 갑자기 왼 편의 문이 열렸다. 아무 인기척도 없이. 당황한 아나킨이 바깥을 바라봤다. 복도엔 아무도 없었다. 무언가 작은 소리가 들리는 것 같지만, 먼 곳에서 사람들이 나누는 대화소리인 듯 싶다. 

"누...구세요?"

잠긴 목소리에 짜증을 느끼며 아나킨은 자리에서 일어났다. 소매로 얼굴을 문질러 닦으며 문 앞에 선다. 주변을 둘러보지만 아무도 보이지 않았다. 너무 늦은 시간이라 아이들은 모두 잠들었고, 일반적인 경우- 이 시간에 누군가가 영링들의 숙소에 방문하는 일은 드물다. 아나킨은 입술을 깨물며 가만히 숨을 내쉬었다. 한 순간. 찰나의 시간. 자신이 허황된 희망을 그렸다는 데 생각이 미친다. 어리석다. 이다지도 자신은 바보같다. 센서 고장으로 생각한 아나킨은 문을 닫았고, 아예 잠구어 버렸다. 이렇게 부은 얼굴을 다른 이에게 보이고 싶지 않았으니까. 

자리로 돌아와 물 잔을 드는데 갑자기 문이 다시 열렸다. 이번엔 무언가가 달랐다. 포스가 실려있었다. 놀란 소년이 열린 문 건너편을 바라봤지만 역시 아무도 없다. 이쯤되면 기분이 이상하다. 아나킨은 파우치에 손을 넣어 컴링크를 꺼내 쥐었다. 소곤소곤하는 소리가 들린다. 이 밤중에 누가 이렇게 떠드는 걸까. 잠긴 문을 누가 연거지? 포스가 아니면 불가능한데, 누군가가 이 근처에 있다는 거다. 하지만 실망과 슬픔으로 흔들리는 아나킨의 포스는 심하게 약해져 그런것을 인지하지 못하고 있었다. 소년은 주의깊이 주변을 둘러보았고, 무언가 이상한 낌새가 보이면 바로 보안팀에 연락할 준비를 했다. 

"거기 누구예요?"

소년답지 않게 가라앉은 목소리. 아나킨은 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 위협하는 소릴 냈다.

"허튼 장난치면 가만 안둬. 마침 기분이 최악이니까 걸리면 어딘가가 부러지는 걸로 끝나지 않을거야."

못된 일부 파다완들의 짓일거라 생각한 소년은 이를 악 문채 이야기했고 포스를 실어 문을 쾅 닫았다. 거의 동시에 문이 다시 열렸다. 그리고, 무언가가 들렸다.

"이 바보 자식!"

작은 목소리. 하지만 확실히 귓가에 닿는다. 포스를 집중한 탓이다. 당황한 아나킨이 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

"여기 좀 봐! 여기라고! 여기!!"

짜증이 잔뜩 베인 목소리. 그리고 순식간이 울리는 라이트세이버의 기동음. 놀라 뒷걸음질치는 아니킨의 눈 '아래' 작은 플라즈마 기둥이 드러나 있었다. 라이트세이버의 검날...이라고 불러도 좋을지 모를, 마치 어린이용 젓가락 같은 길이. 기막힌 얼굴이 된 소년의 눈에 그것을 든 작은 무언가가 보였고, 도저히 현실적이라고 부를 수 없는 기괴한 상황에 아나킨은 다리 힘이 풀려 주저앉고 말았다. '그것'이 기세등등한 걸음걸이로 다가왔다. 그리곤 양해도 없이 소년의 무릎위로 뛰어 올랐다.

"만나서 반갑다. 난 제다이 마스터 오비완 케노비야."

꿈이야? 난 울다 지쳐서 자는 중?

"너 아나킨 스카이워커지? 오늘부터 내 파다완이 되거라."

말투는 묵직한데 말하는 당사자는 어린 여자 아이들이 갖고 놀 법한 인형 사이즈다. 그 괴리감에 눈 앞의 상황이 꿈처럼 보였다. 아나킨은 아무 대답도 못 한채 '그것'을 바라봤다.

"실은 예전 마스터 콰이곤 진에게 네 부탁을 받았었는데 장기 임무중이었거든. 이것도 포스의 인도였는지 방금 도착해서 네 안부를 물으니 마침 내일이 네 생일이라지 뭐야."

귓가에 콰이곤 진이라는 단어가 걸렸지만 전혀 현실감이 없다. 멍- 해진 아이를 앞에두고 작은 남자가 계속해서 이야기했다.

"무려 3년짜리 임무였어. 길었지. 그래서 네 선물을 들고오는게 힘들어서 일단 내 방에 두었거든. 같이 가서 보지 않을래?"

작은 제다이 마스터는 소년을 올려다봤고, 아직 그가 제정신이 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 동시에 아나킨이 더듬거리며 이야기했다.

"ㄲ...꿈?"

그리곤 손을 들어 뺨을 꽉 꼬집는다. 아팠는지 눈살을 찌푸리고는 다시 내려다본다. 오비완은 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"...누...누구세요?!"

당황해 몸을 물리려는 것에 오비완의 몸이 뒤로 기울었다. 작은 제다이 마스터가 놀라 소년의 하의 자락을 꽉 잡아 쥔다.

"으악! 너 가만히 있어!"  
"죄송해요!!"

급히 손을 뻗어 작은 제다이를 쥔다. 남자는 버둥거렸다.

"이봐! 꽉 쥐면 어떻해! 누굴 압사시킬 작정이냐!"  
"죄, 죄송해요!!"

손바닥을 조심스레 펼친다. 남자는 편하게 다리를 뻗어 앉았고 거만하게 코를 들었다.

"그래, 이제 좋네. 그럼 이제 내 방으로 갈까?"  
"저..."

쉬 움직이지 못하고 작은 영링이 질문했다.

"...누...구세요?"

곤란함이 가득담긴 진파랑의 눈을 올려다본 제다이는 한숨을 푹 내쉬고는 대답했다.

"아까도 이야기했잖아. 오비완 케노비야. 제다이 마스터고. 날 처음 보는 것 같은데..."  
"제다이라구요?"

말을 끊고 튀어들어온 질문에 작은 남자가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"작다고 제다이가 되지 말라는 법은 없거든?"  
"아..."

주저하는 아이가 어딘지 가엾어 오비완은 쓰게 웃었다. 

"여튼 이만 내 방으로 가지 않을래? 네 짐은 내일 옮기고. 여차하면 내 침대를 써도 좋아."  
"저, 그러니까..."

아나킨은 아무래도 이 상황이 정리되지 않는 모양이었다. 오비완은 차라도 한 잔 하면서 이야기를 나누면 될거라 생각하고 아이의 손가락을 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

"널 내 파다완으로 들일 예정이야. 네가 싫다면 그것도 어쩔 수 없겠지만. 싫어?"  
"아뇨!"

울어서 퉁퉁 부은 눈. 그것이 무얼 의미하는지 알았기 때문에 남자는 아이에게 씨익 웃어보였다.

"그럼 협상 성립이군. 이만 갈까? B구역 37층이야."

아나킨은 마치 꿈을 꾸는 기분으로 눈 앞의 남자를 바라봤다. 말끔하게 옆으로 넘긴 금빛 머리. 심지어는 수염까지 기르고 있다. 흰 튜닉과 갈색의 긴 로브. 영락없는 제다이였다. 손 위의 무게가 점점 자신을 현실로 잡아끈다.

"파다완."

엄한 음성에 퍼뜩 정신이 든다. 익숙치 않은 호명이지만 아나킨은 바보처럼 미소짓고 말았다. 꿈이면 슬프겠지만, 그건 아니다. 포스가 이야기한다. 이건 현실이라고. 자신의 스승을 만난거라고. 상실감과 괴로움에 일그러져있던 마음이 느슨하게 풀어진다. 안도감. 평온함. 따뜻함. 그것이 손 위에 올려진- 낯선 체온에서 오는 것에 가슴이 벅차왔다. 그의 길은 끊어지지 않았다. 여전히 문은 열려있었다. 자신은 제다이가 될 수 있었다. 아나킨은 조심스레 몸을 일으켜 대답했다. 또렷한 음성이 좁은 방 안을 울렸다.

"Yes, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 이전 멋진 선물을 주셨던 카노님께 드립니다! 네! 저는 은혜를 원쑤로 갚는 여자! (!?!?)  
> 2\. 실은 지금 아파서 골골대다가 문득 떠올라서 포풍처럼 썼습니다. 병중일기...  
> 3\. 언제나 그렇지만 부족한 글이라 죄송해요 (mm


End file.
